YayDay2
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam, Cat, Dice, Nona, Goomer, and Robbie celebrate Yay Day.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"Sup Cat. Why are you decorating?" Sam said.

"For Yay Day." Cat said.

"Yay Day's coming up?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Dice, Goomer, Nona, and Robbie are coming." Cat said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hi everyone." Robbie said.

"Hi Robbie." Cat said.

"What are you decorating for?" Robbie said.

"Yay Day." Cat said.

"What's Yay Day?" Robbie said.

"A holiday Cat made up where you buy everyone presents." Sam said.

"Oh." Robbie said.

"Yeah. I went out and bought everyone presents. Don't worry Sam, I did it for you too." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat. You didn't have to." Sam said.

"Who's all coming?" Robbie said.

"Well it's me, Sam, you, Dice, Nona, and Goomer?" Cat said.

"Who's Goomer?" Robbie said.

"An MMA fighter." Sam said.

"You're friends with a MMA fighter?" Robbie said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"That's cool." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Chapter 2

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hi everyone." Nona said.

"Sup." Dice said.

"Hello." Goomer said.

"Hi guys." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Who's the kid with glasses?" Goomer said.

"Goomer, this is my boyfriend Robbie. Robbie, this is Goomer." Cat said.

"Nice to meet you." Robbie said.

"You too." Goomer said.

"Cat where do you want us to put our presents?" Nona said.

"By the Yay Berry Bush." Cat said.

"Wow it looks better than last time." Dice said.

"Yeah I decorated it to make it better." Cat said.

"Cool." Nona said.

"Cat you're not going to snoop through the presents again are you?" Sam said.

"No. Why would I do that?" Cat said.

"Come on Cat. Everyone knows you're a dirty snooper." Robbie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. Remember last time?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah." Cat said.

"Promise no snooping." Sam said.

"I swear I won't snoop." Cat said.

"Promise?" Sam said.

"I promise." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"Hey Robbie did you always had a tattoo of you and Cat?" Nona said.

"Yes I have Nona. Do you like it?" Robbie said.

"Yeah it looks nice." Nona said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Goomer said.

"Since our junior year at Hollywood Arts." Cat said.

"Are you guys seniors now?" Goomer said.

"Yeah. We're coming up on graduation." Robbie said.

"Really?" Dice said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"So does that mean you've been dating for almost two years?" Goomer said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Sam do you have a boyfriend?" Goomer said.

"Yeah but he's currently living in Seattle." Sam said.

"Oh." Goomer said.

"Robbie why do you always wear glasses?" Cat said.

"I never have time to put on contacts." Robbie said.

"Glasses are better anyways." Sam said.

"True." Robbie said.

"Do you guys want some popcorn?" Nona said.

"Sure." Robbie said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yes please." Dice said.

"Yeah." Goomer said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll make it old fashion." Nona said.

"Oh I love it when you cook it old fashion." Cat said.

"I know you do, Cat." Nona said.

Chapter 4

"Wow Cat, your Nona makes really good popcorn." Robbie said.

"Yeah this is good. Way better than movie theater popcorn." Goomer said.

"Well I'm glad you like it. You're not the only one that thinks I'm a great cook." Nona said glaring at Sam.

"Guilty." Sam said.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Dice said.

"Time for you to get a watch." Sam said.

"It's 10PM." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"It doesn't feel like it." Dice said.

"What time does it feel like to you?" Robbie said.

"9." Dice said.

"You guys want to go to bed now and set alarms for 7?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Nona said.

"Sure." Dice said.

"Okay." Goomer said.

"That works." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Goodnight everyone." Sam said.

"Night." Cat said.

"Goodnight." Dice said.

"Nighty night." Goomer said.

"Goodnight." Nona said.

"Night." Robbie said.

"Cat don't go snooping." Sam said.

"I won't Sam." Cat said.

Chapter 5

(Yay Day)

"Good morning. Happy Yay Day." Sam said.

"Happy Yay Day." Cat said.

"Happy Yay Day." Dice said.

"Happy Yay Day." Nona said.

"Happy Yay Day." Goomer said.

"Happy Yay Day." Robbie said.

"Let's go open up our presents." Sam said.

"Here Dice, I got you gel for your hair." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Dice said.

"Goomer I got you your favorite mouth and foot wash." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Goomer said.

"Cat here I got you something I know you'll like." Sam said.

"Wow a framed photo of me and Robbie." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"It looks good." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sam this is from me, Dice, Goomer, and Nona." Cat said.

"You bought me fried chicken?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"We know you like fried chicken." Nona said.

"Here Sam I got you something as well." Robbie said.

"Robbie how did you know I love Fat Cakes?" Sam said.

"Cat told me. Also I've read your review blogs on iCarly." Robbie said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"What's iCarly?" Goomer said.

"A webshow Sam used to do." Cat said.

"Yeah I did it in Seattle with my best friend Carly and my boyfriend Freddie." Sam said.

"Oh I heard of it. Cat told me about it and showed me some segments of it. Sam wasn't Freddie the tech producer for iCarly?" Nona said.

"Yeah. We had to end it in late 2012 due to Carly going to Italy with her dad." Sam said.

"Is that why you've been living here with Cat?" Nona said.

"Yeah. It's not like Carly's going to return to Seattle anytime soon. Plus I don't know what I'd do without Cat." Sam said.

"Aw Sam that's so sweet." Cat said.

Chapter 6

"Well it looks like we've opened up all of our presents." Sam said.

"Wait Sam I got you one more thing." Cat said.

"You got me photos of me and Freddie." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"How did you get her photos of her and Freddie?" Dice said.

"I printed some of the pictures off of iCarly and the other pics are from when you won that tuna fish." Cat said.

"Well thank you Cat. I'm going to hang it on my fridge in our room." Sam said.

"How did you print the pics off of iCarly?" Robbie said.

"We have a colored printer at school Robbie." Cat said.

"I didn't know Hollywood Arts had a colored printer." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"When did you print them?" Dice said.

"A few weeks ago." Cat said.

"Well thanks for the pics of me and Freddie." Sam said.

"Thanks for the photo of me and Robbie." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to go back to Fresno." Bye everyone. Happy Yay Day." Goomer said.

"Happy Yay Day." Sam said.

"Happy Yay Day." Cat said.

"Happy Yay Day." Dice said.

"Happy Yay Day." Robbie said.

"Happy Yay Day." Nona said.

"I'm going to head back to Elderly Acres. Bye guys. Happy Yay Day." Nona said.

"Bye Nona. Happy Yay Day." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Later." Robbie said.

Chapter 7

"I'm going to head out. Bye everyone. See ya at school Cat. Happy Yay Day." Robbie said.

"Bye Rob. Happy Yay Day." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Did you guys have a good Yay Day?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We all got good presents." Cat said.

"This was a good Yay Day." Dice said.

"Best Yay Day ever." Sam said.

"Those pics of you and Freddie look great Sam?" Dice said.

"Thanks Dice." Sam said.

"Well happy Yay Day you guys." Cat said.

"Happy Yay Day." Sam said.

"Happy Yay Day." Dice said.


End file.
